


They Brought Me Soup!

by rdm_ation



Series: Let Me Call You Sweetheart [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Fluff, M/M, dk!klaine, verse: let me call you sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is high as a kite, is Kurt's baby, and apparently a pirate. Finn and Rachel have no idea what they've just interrupted. Kurt hopes he can keep it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Brought Me Soup!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: daddy!kink. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. (no infantilism)
> 
> I can’t believe I wrote this, and so I guess you all have Brittany to blame/thank for that. You should also go read her companion to this [here](http://bittersweetevocative.tumblr.com/post/18240907520/fic-in-which-blaine-slips-up-1-1).
> 
> This is now a 'verse, anything written in this verse will be able to tagged with 'verse: let me call you sweetheart'

Kurt walks in that afternoon to find Blaine absolutely high on his pain medication.

He'd expected that, naturally, but what he didn't expect was the first word out of Blaine's mouth to be an overexcited 'Daddy!'

Oh, great. This can only end well, Kurt thinks sarcastically.

'Hi Blaine, how are you feeling?' he asks.

Kurt purposely doesn't use any endearments. He wants to test the waters, want to see just how far into his baby headspace Blaine really is. If he's asking, he can just explain that Finn and Rachel said they'd come visit this afternoon and that they could play later. If he's already insistent, then Kurt is going to have to come up with another plan. He really hopes that's not the case.

'Daddy, my eye hurt but now it doesn't and then they gave me an eyepatch! Daddy, look I'm a pirate. Arrrrrr!'

Blaine keeps babbling, but Kurt tunes him out for a minute.

Shit.

He glances at his watch, and tries to gauge how much time they have before Rachel and Finn show up. Right. Half an hour, what can he do in half an hour?

'Daddy?' Blaine asks, 'did I do something wrong? You aren't listening.'

'I'm sorry, sweetheart, Daddy's just a bit distracted. Have you had a nap yet today?'

Blaine nods, very slowly and seriously. He still looks so sad, and Kurt knows that it's why he's asking, why he needs this. After all, he has just been injured by people he considers his friends. He mentally curses his brother and his best friend for insisting that they wanted to visit this particular afternoon.

'I slept lots today.'

'So I see. You're all snuggled up!' Kurt perches on the side of the bed, still searching for something that will calm Blaine down enough to nap, and then they can end playtime for now. Until later on, anyway. 'Little kiss for Daddy?' he asks, leaning so he's closer to Blaine.

Blaine obeys, pecking Kurt lightly on the cheek.

'No, silly, here,' Kurt chides gently, tapping his lips. Blaine does, and Kurt can see the beginnings of a smile.

'What do you want to do today, Blaine?'

He points, vaguely in the direction of his bedside table, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

'Blaine, you have to tell me, don't just point.'

'Read! Can you read the magazine to me? I tried, but it made my not-bad eye hurt too.'

'Of course I can, sweetheart.'

Immediately, Blaine settles back against the pillows and closes his eyes.

As Kurt reads, he sees Blaine start to smile contentedly, and he can't help the matching grin that appears on his own face. Blaine is just too adorable when he's like this, and the fact that he's a little dazed from the medication it only adding to the appeal. It warms him that Blaine trusts him with this, that he gets to be the one who makes him feel better.

He's been reading for 5 minutes when he hears a car pull up outside.

_Oh no._

'Blaine, sweetie? Rachel and Finn are coming to see us. They're here now, I just heard their car.'

Blaine claps his hands, the prospect of visitors evidently exciting. He's further into his baby headspace than Kurt had suspected.  _Great,_  he thinks.

'Blaine, can you do something for Daddy? I need you to be a big boy for the next little while. Can you do that?'

Again, Blaine nods.

Kurt's not convinced, but it'll have to do. He goes back to reading the article about Angelina Jolie.

Sure enough, as soon as he finishes the paragraph there's a light rap on the door, and in come Finn and Rachel, who brandishing a canister of what is apparently soup and overly cheery smiles for someone who was sobbing into his shoulder just a few hours earlier. He will never, ever underestimate her ability to put on a show.

As soon as Finn starts talking about movies, Kurt goes into an ever so slight panic. Please, Blaine, don't do anything that I can't blame on pain meds. Please. He's already mentioned pirates once today, and once is enough to make Kurt worried he'll start rambling about how he and Daddy watch movies all the time. Maybe he could play it off as a random memory being exaggerated by the meds.

'Aww, thank you guys, that's so amazing, it really means a lot to me that you'd come by to check up on me,' Blaine says.

So far, so good, Kurt thinks. He then kicks himself mentally as Blaine mentions proposing a toast.

_No no don't refer to me dear god no._

'… to one Mr Kurt Hummel,' Blaine continues, and Kurt is surprised none of them remark on his sudden sigh of relief. He nearly laughs aloud at Blaine's drawn-out 'yay', though, but he's very glad no one comments.

He's never heard Blaine be quite this uninhibited when it comes to their playtime. He just prays that that doesn't mean all of his filters fall away. He really does not want to have to try and explain this to either of them.

A few moments pass, and he realizes he's zoned out again. Which is exactly what he needs to stop doing so he can do damage control if Blaine says anything odd. He picks up on the word terrified, and it just makes his heart  _ache._  He keeps one ear on the conversation, and runs through as many excuses as he can think of to get rid of Rachel and Finn.

Rachel gets out her pitch pipe and he abruptly remembers that they're supposed to be singing to Blaine. He doesn't even know if she plays the right note, but he sings and hopes that he's in a key that they can at least follow. It's too late now.

At least now Blaine is staring at him, and oh he's adorable like this, no Kurt, focus on the song. Blaine grabs his hand, and looks like he's tearing up and it's all Kurt can do not to just kick Rachel and Finn out and hold him close.

All too soon, Rachel starts singing and Blaine's attention is jolted away from Kurt. He has to admit, for a song that was originally about a rat, it's very sweet. He can see the way Blaine just lights up – maybe he did need the reassurance that he does have friends outside of McKinley. Kurt nearly loses his composure, however, when he notices that Blaine is making little kickyfeet motions as Finn starts singing. He manages to control the giggles threatening to bubble up out of his throat, but only barely. He's just so  _cute._

As they finish the final note Kurt notices that Blaine is struggling to keep himself in check. He starts saying the first thing he can think of to encourage Finn and Rachel to leave.

'It really was lovely of you to come visit, guys, but I think Blaine should get some rest now. The medicine makes him sleepy.'

'But I already said I'm not sleepy. I took a nap earlier! I want to finish reading.' Blaine interjects.

'No, baby, you really should rest. You need to rest your eye, remember? Remember what the doctor told you.'

'But you promised,' Kurt raises an eyebrow at Blaine before he can add Daddy to that sentence, as he knew he would have.

'Oh. Yeah, guys, I probably should try and sleep some more. I'll see you later?' he says, the last part coming as more of a question than a statement.

'Of course. We'll see you just before your surgery, okay Blaine?'

It's Rachel who speaks up, prodding at Finn to get him to head for the door.

'Okay. Bye,' Blaine says, voice small.

Kurt follows them to the door and shuts it after them, waiting until he's sure they've left the house to heave a sigh of relief. They did it. He returns to his chair before saying, 'Okay sweetheart, now we can keep reading if you like.'

When Blaine doesn't respond Kurt looks up to see that Blaine has completely slumped over and is resting his head on his bent knees. His shoulders are shaking ever so slightly, and Kurt jumps up and climbs on the bed next to him. He grabs his hand again, running his thumb across his knuckles before he hears a quiet, choked off sob.

'Blaine, sweetie, what's wrong?'

'You're mad. You said you weren't mad but you're mad. What did I do, Daddy? You – you said you'd read to me. I tried to be a big boy around Finn and Rachel, I tried really, really hard…'

At that, Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine and pulls him close, trying to reassure his boy that he's done nothing wrong.

'No, no, sweetheart, I'm not mad at all. You did so well, I am so proud. I'm not mad, I just wanted them to leave us alone. I wanted it to be just us so I can show my beautiful boy how much I love him.'

At that, Kurt feels Blaine collapse completely into him.

'I'm just so tired, Daddy. And the medicine makes me feel all weird and it was so hard not to call you Daddy and everyone has been so mean to me and you sounded mad-'

'Baby, I'm not mad. Please listen to Daddy, I am not mad. How about we skip the reading for now, and you can have a bath? That always makes you feel better, doesn't it?'

Blaine doesn't speak, but just nods and presses his face into Kurt's shoulder.

'Alright. Can you stay here for a minute while I go get things ready? I won't be long, I promise.'

'Yes, Daddy.'

'I'll come back and get you very soon.'

Kurt wanders through to Blaine's bathroom and quickly starts it running. He scans the room for anything he might need, and thinks about how best to calm Blaine down. He spots a bottle of bubble bath on the shelf, of course Blaine just has bubble bath lying around, but decides against it because he really doesn't want to risk hurting Blaine's eye any further. He grabs some shampoo and body wash from the shower, a couple of fresh towels and a washcloth from the linen closet in the hall, the cup they use for this from its place under the basin, and sets them down on the opposite side of the bathroom to the tub. Sparing a glance for the bathtub,  _only a quarter filled,_ he heads back to Blaine's room.

'How're you doing, Blaine?' he asks, softy, when he sees Blaine's curled himself into a ball under his blanket.

'Mmmph' is all the response Kurt gets, and he chuckles to himself.

'Come on, up you get,' he says, making his way over to the bed and pulling the blanket off Blaine. He extends his hand, and smiles when Blaine fumbles to take it.

'Off we go,' Kurt says, pulling him along. Blaine really is out of it, Kurt thinks as he pulls a stumbling Blaine along to the bathroom.

Once they make their way there, Kurt sits Blaine down, cross-legged on the floor, and crouches down to the same level.

'Blaine, you need to listen to me now, alright sweetheart? We can't get your eye or your eyepatch wet so you're going to have to be extra good for me in the bath. Promise?'

'Yes, Daddy. I promise.'

'Good boy.'

The simple praise is enough to make his smile broaden, and Kurt wishes it was always that easy.

'Stand up for me now, sweetie. I need to get you undressed.'

'I can do it, Daddy!' Blaine exclaims, flinging his arms out to emphasize his point. Kurt catches him, and silences him with a look.

'Baby, I don't want you hurting yourself even more, okay? Let Daddy do it.' Kurt sets to unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, and carefully slides it off his shoulders. He then swiftly removes Blaine's pants and underwear, in one movement, and Blaine steadies himself on Kurt's shoulders to step out of them.

Kurt loves that Blaine still blushes, even after all the times they've done this in the past. If he's being honest, he hopes he never stops.

Kurt straightens up, then, and starts to reach around to remove the eye patch.

'No more pirate-Blaine for a little while, but remember you have to be very careful. I'm going to help you get this gel out of your hair and clean you up – it can't be nice being in bed all day when you're sticky and sweaty, can it?'

Blaine just shakes his head.

'Just wait a minute for me to put this,' he motions to his jacket that he's just removed, 'over here,' as he moves over to the other side of the bathroom, leaving a very much naked Blaine to wait for him. When Kurt returns, he takes Blaine's hand again and leads him over to the tub, where he turns off the taps and tests the water.

'Perfect,' he says.

He helps Blaine climb into the tub, and sits him lengthways so that he can easily reach over to wash his hair. Kurt can physically see Blaine's muscles relax, and soon Blaine shuts his eyes.

'Hmm, let's get rid of this gel first.'

He carefully tilts Blaine's head back and pours a cupful of water over his hair, making sure it all runs backwards. He shakes his head when most of it just runs off the gel. Plan B, then. He lathers some shampoo in his hands and massages it into Blaine's scalp, trying to at least loosen the gel. He chuckles when it makes Blaine groan obscenely and slump even further into the warm water, and then pours another cupful of water over Blaine's head. It's very slow, but eventually he manages to clean all the gel out of his hair.

'Feels good, Daddy,' Blaine mumbles.

'I'm glad, sweetie. Lean forward, now.' As Blaine does as instructed, Kurt picks up the body wash and washcloth and gets to work cleaning Blaine off.

'Arms up!'

Blaine does, slowly, and Kurt can't help it, he starts giggling. 'Oh, baby, you are as high as a kite right now.'

Blaine starts humming, and it takes Kurt until he's finished wiping over his arms, and chest, to figure out that he's singing 'Let's Go Fly A Kite'.

'Alright, sweetie, I need you to stand up and face me now. Nearly done!'

Blaine doesn't make any attempt to move. 'But it's warm, Daddy.'

'Uh uh, no whining, you needed a bath and I'm making sure  _all_  of you is clean.'

Blaine scrunches up his face in protest.

'But Daddy, I'm clean now, look.'

'Blaine, I'm not going to ask you again. Stand up, please.'

Blaine stands, and folds his arms across his chest, blushing again as Kurt washes his legs and gradually makes his way towards his crotch.

'Aww, is my little boy embarrassed again?' Kurt teases, and Blaine turns a darker red. Kurt chuckles, and quickly finishes cleaning over Blaine's ass.

'All done!' he says brightly, 'you can sit back down now.'

'Hey Daddy? Could you…' Blaine trails off.

'What is it, sweetheart?'

'Could you come in too? Wanna cuddle.'

Kurt hesitates. He doesn't usually like baths, but he supposes he can join Blaine, just this once.

'Okay, just give me a minute.'

'Yay!'

He quickly undresses, folds his clothes and places them near the door where they are less likely to get wet.

'Sit forward, sweetheart, and let Daddy get in behind you.'

Blaine shuffles forward slowly, and Kurt slides in and pulls Blaine back to lean on him, wrapping his arms around his torso. Blaine sighs happily, and Kurt has to admit that this is nice. Maybe they should include this more often.

Soon enough, Kurt feels Blaine slump further into him and suspects he's falling asleep.

'Blaine? Blaine, wake up sweetheart, you can't fall asleep in here. Do you want to get out and go nap?'

Kurt bites his lip to keep from laughing as Blaine mumbles an answer that is entirely incomprehensible. 'I'll take that as a yes. Out we go.'

He hauls Blaine to his feet, and carefully steps out of the tub, helping Blaine after him. He dries himself, and then Blaine off, and they make their way back to Blaine's room.

Once there, Kurt finds a couple of pairs of sleep pants and dresses them both, before Blaine crawls into bed. He makes grabby hands in Kurt's general direction, and he takes the hint and crawls up beside him.

Blaine starts mumbling again.

'What was that, Blaine?' Kurt asks.

'They brought me soup…' he mutters.

'They sure did, baby.' Kurt giggles helplessly. 'Now go to sleep.'


End file.
